Bright Eyes
by Silent-Fangirl
Summary: The daughter of the Prince of Gehena, the daughter of Death, and the daughter of the fullmetal alchemist, who knew they would all go to the same school. Junko Okumura just wants to get by in high school. Friends were never the plan, the again never was being hunted down by demons, and witches. Will the girls be able to step up to what thrown at them? (Blue Exorcist/Soul Eater/FMA)
1. The Shut In

Junko Hana Okumura - Daughter of Shiemi Moriyama and Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist/ Ao no Exorcist)

Bella Nina Elric - Daughter of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Mai Death - Daughter of Death the Kid (Soul Eater)

Chapter 1 - The Shut In

Junko fought against the force of sleep as her eyes tried to shut, eventually Junko lost as her face fell into her breakfast. Her father turned to see her snoring in her waffles.

"Junko!" He shouted.

"No..." Junko mumbled into her breakfast pillow, "I don't wanna go to church, five more minutes."

"JUNKO!" He shouted once more slamming his hands of the table.

Junko's head shot up, she quickly looked around, scanning her surroundings and remembering what she was doing. She then noticed her father handing her a napkin, realizing then that she had syrup on her face. Junko took it and began to clean off her face.

"You've been up all night haven't you?" Her dad asked.

"Hope you're not going to lecture me because mom once told me that you would sleep through class," Junko commented. Her dad's only reply was a sigh. "Besides I'm not use to this, after being home schooled for so many years it's not easy to just jump into this."

Junko looked up when her dad placed a hand on her head, combing his fingers through her light blue hair. "Yes, I know to suddenly be dropped in school after so many years of private homeschooling, but your mother and I think it would be best. We would hate to see you spend you whole life..." Junko's father voice trailed off.

"Alone," Junko finished.

Junko's head was given a hard pat, "Come on Junko finish getting ready you'll be late soon."

Later, as Junko stood on the stairs of the academy, she was paralyzed by fear. Her heart was beating hard, her breathing shallow. She didn't want to be here, with all these people. People who could figure out her secerts, then mock, and shun her for it. That's why Junko never mind being alone. She always preferred being alone then mocked and saw as a monster. Demons were hated by everyone, even if most of the blood that ran through Junko was human that small part of demon haunted her.

Junko clutched her bag tightly, taking a deep breath, she could do this, after all it was just high school. Only four years she had to do this, she would endure it for her family and herself. After that she could back to her shut in life she loved.

Junko took another deep breath, "just four years," Junko mumbled then ran up the stairs into the school.

Luckily for Junko her parents picked a private academy so it wasn't as populated as a public school, but it was still crowded. Junko tried to weave through the kids attempting to avoid contact with them, but failing as multiple people bumped and shoved their way pass Junko. Junko picked her pace trying to get through as quick as possible, as she was almost through someone bumped into her, causing Junko to stumble back. Before Junko hit the floor her hand was grabbed stopping her inches away from the floor. Junko looked up to a smiling face of a girl with some of the strangest features Junko has ever seen. Junko stared in awe of the girl, the girl had bright golden eyes and long black hair with white tips at her bangs and hair, which she wore with skull clip at the right side of her head.

"Hey," the girl spoke catching Junko's attention, "are you alright?" She asked as she pulled Junko up.

Once Junko was back on her feet she nodded, "yeah, thanks," Junko mumbled switching her eye contact from the girl to the floor.

"Good, see ya," then with a pat on the shoulder from the girl she left. Junko looked back watching as the girl walk down the hall out of Junko's sight.

Even though she was late Junko managed to slip into class undetected, placing herself in the back of the class, furthest desk away from anybody. That is until the teacher called her name.

"Junko Okumura!" The teacher called.

Junko flinched, "um yeah," Junko mumbled. She could already feel the eyes of the people burning her skin as they turned to her.

"Since your new here why don't you come up and introduce yourself," the teacher said.

"No, I'm fine," Junko turned down.

"Alright," the teacher sighed.

Junko sunk down into her desk pulling the hood of her jacket over her eyes, 'four years just four years,' Junko repeatedly thought to her self. She stopped when she heard the shuffling of the desk in front of her, Junko slowly pulled the hood up to see a familiar pair of golden eyes looking at her. It was the girl from the hallway.

"Hey," the girl greeted.

"Hi," Junko muttered.

The girl then stuck her hand out to Junko, "my name is Mai Death," the girl introduced.

Junko slowly took Mai's hand and shook it, "Okumura, I'm Junko Okumura."

"Nice to meet you, hey since your new, how about I show you around, ya know help you out," Mai offered.

Junko was silent for a bit, she really wanted to get through high school alone, but this girl was offering help. Accepting it would make it easier, knowing what she's doing, where she was going. "Sure, I guess," Junko accepted.

"Awesome, and don't worry, this school isn't that bad. Sure it's got some assess but most people are nice," Mai reassured.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Junko asked.

"Go ahead," Mai replied.

"Is that you natural hair color?" Junko asked.

A/N:

I'm sorry if you don't understand some of it because you haven't seen the animes they're from. If it becomes to big of a problem, I'll just add some summaries in the next chapter.

By the way the reason I didn't put this in the crossover section is because, it's not really the original characters interacting. I'm not really sure of the standards.

Thank you so much for reading, any comments, reviews, or question are appreciated.

Thank you!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	2. The Dependent

Chapter 2 - The Dependent

It was only the second class and Junko's mind was already wandering. While the teacher talked Junko's thoughts wandered, she didn't even bother looking at the teacher. Still Junko went unnoticed, which is how Junko liked it. It wasn't until the somebody walked in that Junko broke from her thought. Junko looked to see a girl standing in the doorway, to Junko nothing stood out with this girl. She had long blonde hair that she held in a pony tail, her bangs covering some of her soft blue eyes. Yeah, nothing stuck out, well except for the metal left arm.

"Isabella Elric, you're late again," the teacher lectured.

"Yup," the girl replied holding a smirk that disgusted Junko.

"Just take your seat," the teacher sneered. Junko watched as the girl walked to her seat, Junko cursed to herself when she saw the girl take the seat right next to Junko. The teacher then continued but instead of Junko's mind wandering off, it was stuck on the girl next to her, especially the metal arm.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," the girl sneered. Junko flinched, she didn't even realize that she was staring.

"Sorry," Junko mumbled turning away. Not another word was said by the girl, that is until after class.

The girl stood up from her desk as the class began to leave. "Hey," the girl called.

Junko turned, "huh?"

"You new here?" The girl asked, "I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah," Junko mumbled keeping her eyes on her desk.

The girl began to snicker, "you've been staring at me all class now you want to stare at the desk." Junko said nothing, the girl then smacked her hand on Junko's head, pushing it back, bring Junko's eye contact up to her. "Hey, I'm Isabella Elric, but you can call me Bella. I'm not the best influence but I'm fun to be around." Junko stared at the girl, something about the way the girl smiled was so inviting, Junko couldn't help but smile.

Junko grabbed her bag standing up, "Junko Okumura," Junko said confidently.

"Junko, hmm I'm going to call you by June," Bella stated.

"Huh, why?" Junko asked.

"Life 's to short for full names," Bella said as she walked out of the classroom, leaving Junko alone and confused. She came to school, set on making it through alone, but Junko was pretty sure that she had just made two friends on her first day. At least she thinks they're friends, Junko wasn't sure what made people friends she never really has any experience.

Junko ran down the hall until she found her next class, gym, why people needed a class to run around confused Junko. When she ran in she saw a bunch of kids in sweat pants and T-shirts, this confused Junko more. However it was one kid in particular that caught her attention, Bella.

"Junko Okumura," the teacher called.

"Yes," Junko replied.

"Do you not have gym cloths?" The teacher asked.

Junko looked back at the kids then back at the teacher, "gym clothes?"

"Did you last school not have gym class?"

Junko was silent, did he not know that she was home school? Did all schools have a gym class? Why did you need special clothes for it? "Um...no." Junko finally said.

"Well tomorrow bring some clothes you wouldn't mind getting dirty, they have to be different from you school clothes," He explained.

"Um, okay," Junko mumbled.

"June!" A voice exclaimed, Junko turned to see Bella.

"Oh, hi Isabella," Junko muttered.

"Dude, seriously, call me Bella I prefer it," Bella said. Junko said nothing as she shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, I could help but over hear you, did your last school seriously not have a gym class, you looked so confessed," Bella chuckled.

"Um, no I was home schooled," Junko explained.

"Oh," Bella mumbled rubbing the back of her head, "that explains a lot. Must be kinda hard to just jump into this kind of crap."

"Yeah, a real pain in my tailed ass," Junko chuckled unaware of what was said.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

Junko jumped just releasing what she said, "oh nothing, it's just an expression my family uses."

"Oh, hey don't be a shame if you family's a bit strange, so is mine, a lot of people here have strange families!" Bella said.

"Highly doubt it's as strange as mine," Junko mumbled.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Junko exclaimed.

A/N:

Thank you for reading!

All comments, reviews, and questions are appreciated!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	3. The Lost Cause

Chapter 3 - The Lost Cause

Junko walked into the school cafeteria, then immediately regretted it. The room was loud and full of lots of people, both things Junko hated. She turned around, just to slam into somebody. Once Junko had her balance again she looked up to see Mai looking down at her.

"We must stop meeting like this," Mai chuckled.

"Hmm, yeah," Junko mumbled, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Hey June!" Bella shouted as she ran up to Junko. Junko spun around just as Bella threw her arms around Junko. Junko was so distracted that she didn't notice Mai glaring, but Bella saw it. "Death," Bella sneered. Junko did notice that, pulling away from Bella, looking between the two girls, confused.

"I prefer to be called by my first name" Mai growled.

"Oh yeah, cause you're nothing like your father," Bella smirked.

"You disgusting, flat chested, idiot!" Mai shouted.

Junko looked back to see some of the students looking over at the trio. Junko looked back at the two to see them still arguing, she had to act quickly as she notice Bella lift up her hand.

Junko gasped as she quickly grabbed both Bella's and Mai's wrists. The two girls stopped and turned to see Junko gripping their wrist holding her head down.

"June," Bella mumbled.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Mai asked.

"I-I don't know-I just didn't know what to do," Junko stammered.

Bella looked over to see a lot more people staring and whispering. "Let's take this somewhere else," she said as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry to ask, but what was that whole thing about your last name, and you dad?" Junko asked as the three sat in some chairs in the library.

Mai sighed lying her head on hands, as her elbows rested on the arm of the chair. "My father is the grim reaper, Death himself."

"Yet you want nothing to do with him," Bella commented.

"You know NOTHING about me, so can it!" Mai snapped.

"Hey, come on, stop," Junko tried to shout but came out as a soft mumble.

The two girls sighs as Bella slumped down in her chair and Mai lyed her head on her hand looking away from the two. Junko wanted to say something but the lunch bell rang telling the girl that they had to drop this and get to class. Neither Bella or Mai looked at each other or Junko as they stormed out. Junko sighed as she slowly left the library, only that thing bothered her more than the argument was the fact that she extremely wanted to help those two girls.

Mai slowly closed the door as she finally got home after school. She just wanted to get home and relax before somebody got on her case about her dad.

"Mai," a voice called.

Mai turned around to see her keeper and guardian standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hello Tori," Mai groaned, but played it off by smiling.

"Trying to hide from me?" Tori asked.

"Oh never," Mai lied then walked past Tori into the kitchen.

"Mai," Tori groaned irritated with Mai's dodging, "why must you always avoid your father? Is it because of the conversation we had months ago, how are you still upset about it?"

Mai sighed as she rubbed her eyes and face, "Tori please, I've had a very long and painful day, can I have just two minutes without someone pushing that stupid idea down my throat!"

Tori let out a long breath, "whatever, but can you at least drop this attitude before your brother gets home, you know how he feels about it."

"Well maybe we haven't have to worry about that if you guys didn't change it," Mai commented. Tori didn't say anything, she just turned and went upstairs. Mai listens until the creaking of the stair couldn't be heard anymore, she sighed lying her head on the table. "I wish they have never made the change," Mai mumbled.

A/N:

Sorry for the very long time to update and short chapter. I will try to update sooner from now on.

Please do leave comments and reviews so I can improve.

Thank you for reading!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	4. Outburst

Chapter 4 - Outburst

Junko didn't realize until her second day that she had both Bella and Mai in her Health class. What she also noticed was the fact that the girls decided to both sit next to her. All three of them sit in the back with Junko righting the middle, the awkward tension that came from this situation made Junko regret her involvement. She missed the days were she didn't have to try to be alone, only one day at the school and she's already broken her bubble.

The hour went by without a problem, every once in a while Mai or Bella would say something to Junko, but never to each other, that was until near the end. Near the end of the hour the teacher mentioned a group project, and the moment he mention partners is when the two girls leaned in. Assuming that they both were going to ask Junko the same thing they both spoke up.

Junko tried her best to zone them out, until just like yesterday it spiraled out of control. The two girls stood up, grabbing the attention of the class, Junko slide down in her seat to get out of their sight. Even with the teacher demanding that they calm down, they didn't listen the arguing got louder and louder until Junko couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Junko shouted as she stood up smacked her hand on both of their faces and pushed them back. However, all Junko meant to do was push them back into their desk, but they ended up being pushed over the desk and onto the floor.

"Enough!" The teacher shouted, "I want all three of you in the office now!" The three girls open their mouth to protest but look on the teacher kept them quiet.

The three girl sat outside of the office each a seat apart. Mai looked over to Junko who had turned her body away from them, arms crossed over her chest. However Mai couldn't help but notice Bella slumped in her chair hand on her cheek, it look as if she was in pain.

"Elric," Mai mumbled.

Bella looked over irritated, "what?"

"Are you alright?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, it feels like my face got burned," Bella replied. Junko, who didn't even glance at the other girl once since they left the room, turned around.

Mai leaned forward towards Bella, "if it burns get you prosthetics arm of it, that metal will just make it worst." Bella slowly lift her hand off wincing at the pain, once her hand was out of the way Junko and Mai had full view of the large patch of red skin on Bella's face.

"That where I pushed you," Junko mumbled.

Before any of the girl could say anything else the head master walked out, "you three-" he started but stopped as he noticed Bella, "Elric what happened to you?" Bella only shrugged. The head master sighed, "Elric, go down to the nurse's office then come back down here." Bella nodded then ran off.

After the whole thing was over all three were given Saturday detention cleaning the cafeteria.

That day after school Junko quickly got home, she had to hurry up and get down to her mother's supply shop in an attempt to convince her mom to help her dad to not get too upset when she tells him that she got Saturday detention.

"Mother!" Junko exclaimed as she ran into the store.

"Junko, how was school?" Her mother, Shiemi, greeted.

"Alright I mean, um," Junko hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Shiemi asked.

"I got Saturday deten-"

"What happened to you hands?" Shiemi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Junko questioned looking down in her hands, she was shocked to now notice that her hands were covered in multiple small burn marks. "I didn't even notice," Junko mumbled, before Junko knew it her mother grabbed both her wrist and began to drag her.

Later that day Junko sat in her room staring at her now bandaged hands. How did she burn her hands? Maybe it was the same way Bella burned her face. That didn't really help seeing how she had no idea how Bella burned her face. Junko sighed lying back on her bed.

"Hey," greeted a small voice. Junko rolled over in her bed to see a two tailed cat on the floor.

"Hello Kuro," Junko greeted back.

"What happen to your hands?" Kuro asked.

"Oh, I burned myself I guess," Junko explained.

"Oh, how did you do that?"

Junko shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe you burned yourself," Kuro stated.

"What do you mean?" Junko asked.

"Junko Hana Okumura!" Junko's father shouted before Junko could get her answer. Junko flinched, odds are that he

knows about her detention.

A/N:Theres something I should address right now. Between the three anime series in this story, I have seen all three completely over and over. As for reading mangas I have only fully read Soul Eater, FmaB I've seen which right now is as good as it's going to get, Blue Exorcist is another story. So if I mess up by putting something that wasn't apart of the original story I'm sorry. If I do don't be afraid to correct I would love to keep to the manga.

Anyway thank you for reading. As always comments and reviews are appreciated.

Until Next Time!

~Silent Fangirl


End file.
